In conventional electric drip coffee makers, water is poured into a reservoir and is heated. The heated water is pumped onto coffee grounds in a brew basket to drip into an opening in a top of a carafe. A number of drip coffee makers utilize glass carafes and warming plates. However, significant heat loss through the surface of the glass carafe and contact with cold air as the coffee drips into the opening in the top of the carafe can result in a substantial temperature loss in the brewed coffee.
In some drip coffee makers, the coffee is brewed into a thermal carafe. Exemplary thermal carafes can be made using either a glass vacuum flask or stainless steel vacuum flask. A tightly fitted lid is usually present to prevent cooler air from entering the carafe. However, the coffee still contacts the cold air as the coffee drips into the opening in the top of a carafe, again resulting in a substantial temperature loss.